


Two Questions, One Answer

by alligotleftismyjim



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligotleftismyjim/pseuds/alligotleftismyjim





	Two Questions, One Answer

The sun was just beginning to rise as Jim and Bones walked along the lilac beach of the planet they were currently visiting. Diplomatic negotiations had gone well during the day and the leaders of the planet had agreed to sign a trade agreement with the Federation. The celebratory feasts had finally come to an end in the early hours of the morning. All Bones wanted to do was crawl into the plush bed that was waiting for him back in the hotel where the away team was staying. But as always, Jim had other ideas. He insisted that Bones come to the beach with him, “C’mon Bones! It’ll be fun! We can watch the sun rise over the water and then we can go back to the hotel.” So now, instead of finally going to sleep after hours of dancing and forced mingling with the locals, Bones was stumbling through the sand next to Jim. Jim, for once, was quiet but his expression told Bones everything he needed to know. The only other day that Jim had looked so unburdened was the day that Bones had finally agreed to go out on a date with him. Now, Jim was smiling, looking content, as the sun slowly broke over the horizon and painted the beach in varying hues of pink, orange, and blue. Both men walked in amicable silence a few minutes longer before Jim stopped and turned to face the ocean. Bones took his standard place to Jim’s right and waited for the younger man to speak. It did not take long before Jim turned to face Bones, the early morning sun causing the expression on both men to glow. Bones frowns as Jim begins to speak, stutters, and looks down with a deep blush. Bones chuckles and steps closer to Jim, “I’ve never known you to be this quiet, Jim. What’s the matter, cat got your tongue?” Jim shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair. He looks up and takes a deep breath, “I want to ask you something. And I don’t know how you’ll react. I really want to ask you but I’m worried it’ll change us...and I don’t want that.” Bones frowns, “Nothin’s gonna change us, Jim. I promise.” Jim nods and falls silent for a few moments before taking another deep breath and, in one fluid movement, pulls a simple silver ring out of his pocket and drops to one knee in front of Bones. “I-I know you said you’d never get married again and I-I’ll understand if you say no but Bones….Leonard, all I want to do is spend the rest of my life with you. I don’t care if that means we spend the rest of our lives on a starship or we get an apartment in San Fran or we find a house in Georgia. I just know that I want you to be there every morning I wake up. You love me for me, flaws and all. And I love you all the way to the moon and back. You truly make me a better person and I’m so happy that I sat next to you on that shuttle. I don’t know where I’d be without you. Well, actually, I do know. And so do you. You’ve saved my life so many times and I owe you so much for that. You’re an amazing man, an outstanding doctor, and the only person that I’ve ever wanted to spend the rest of my life with,” Jim smiles nervously and offers up the ring, “So will you go on another adventure with me? Leonard Horatio McCoy, will you do me the immense honor of becoming my husband?” Bones’ eyes widen as he drops to his knees in front of Jim, making them level with each other. Jim’s expression grows concerned as Bones stares at Jim in shocked silence before blinking quickly and nodding furiously, “Yes, you infant. Of course I say yes. There’s no one else I’d rather the rest of my days with, whether they be in space or on earth.” Jim’s expression brightens and he beams as he slips the silver band on Bones’ ring finger. Still holding the other man’s hand, Jim looks up and grins, “Hey Bones, I’ve got another question to ask you.” Bones tilts his head in confusion, “Yeah? What’s that?” Jim lets go of Bones’ hand in favor of wrapping his arms around his new fiance's waist, “Can I kiss you?” Bones laughs brightly before nodding and placing his arms around Jim’s neck. Jim gives Bones a soft smile before surging forward to kiss Bones deeply and passionately. Bones makes a surprised noise but happily pulls Jim down on top of himself. Jim breaks the kiss to catch his breath and smile down at Bones before they continue kissing lazily until the waves begin to lap at their feet. Two years later, they return to the planet they were engaged on for their wedding and honeymoon. Decades later, Bones will always say Jim planned the proposal so he could have an excuse to serve ‘Sex on the Beach’ cocktails at their wedding, but in private, Bones will uphold that the simple proposal that Jim planned was well-thought-out yet spontaneous like the man himself, and absolutely perfect in every way.


End file.
